A Double Ship About Why Sunnyflight Won't Work
Ok, this is FrostbiteOfTheIceWings' first shipping story, and she (Got that? SHE.) hopes you like it. Obviously I'm not done yet, but enjoy anyway. Chapter I - A Visit to the Scorpion Den Sunny strolled across the bustling streets of the Scorpion Den. She gently guided Starflight through the crowds. Thorn shouted over the noise. "That's the jewel merchant's hut... That over there is the tavern... Well, one of many... And now you'll see, if you're not the blind NightWing or the MudWing who's not paying attention, the oasis." The crystal waters of the oasis were a sight to behold. Fatespeaker described the scene to Starflight. Sunny thought she had a way with words. The group, which also consisted of Tsunami, Glory, (Who left Grandeur in charge for a few days,) Deathbringer, (Who wouldn't let Glory 'Get in harm's way,') and Clay. The latter, who had been staring at a huge camel carcass for sale, focused on the clear pool of water in the distance. In his effort to see the oasis, tripped over his tail, knocking Sunny into a nearby SandWing. She turned to apologize, but the words froze in her throat. Qibli was trying to recover from falling into the dust, coughing loudly to clear it from his mouth. He regained his careful superiority. He caught sight of Sunny and his pale scales took on a bright red. Sunny smiled slightly. Behind her, Glory exchanged smirks with Tsunami, while Clay resumed staring at the huge camel carcass. Chapter II - No Place Like Home Sunny and her friends trooped into Thorn's tent. Qibli had followed, insisting that he'd come only to protect the new queen. "I don't need protecting here. This place is my home. Well, it was," Thorn sighed, "Still, what's not to like about palace life? But a home is a home, and that's why I'm going to send out the all-clear for dragons to go back to their tribes. If they want to, of course, but I doubt many dragons want to stay in this rundown village." Starflight nodded in agreement. "But, obviously there's the matter of some dragons being unwelcome by their queens." Fatespeaker shot him a look of admiration. He would make a good king. Maybe, when the NightWings became an individual tribe, he would lead them. They would still need a queen, though, for tradition. She sighed, but forced herself out of her daydream. She and Starflight would talk about it later. "That's why I'm going to personally escort any dragon wishing to go home, so I can explain to their queen." Thorn said, quickly adding, "But I won't leave without several of my own guards, just in case something happens. And you can come too, if you want, so you can see Pyrrhia. I've always wanted to see the Ice Kingdom..." Thorn trailed off, leaving everyone, especially Fatespeaker, excited for a new adventure. Chapter III - Vacation Plans Qibli stood proud and tall next to Thorn as she made her announcement. It felt amazing to protect the royal family. Of course, the new queen had already been assigned many, more experienced guards, but Qibli still whole-heartedly protected her and Sunny. He peered at the small golden SandWing over his shoulder and risked a small smile. Qibli's heart leapt when she smiled back. "...And a list of which tribes we will be visiting on what date will be posted here, just by the oasis." Thorn concluded. She and her guards retreated into the tent. Immediately, Sunny bounded up to her mother. "Where are we going first?" She demanded excitedly. "I have a whole system worked out," Thorn told her, "First, we fly with the IceWings to their kingdom. Then, as we go to the Sky Kingdom, I'll send a messenger to the Scorpion Den, telling the SkyWings to meet us there. Then the same with the Mud Kingdom and so on. And, If you don't mind, I'd like to see the Rainforest." She added with a glance at Glory. "How long will the trip take?" Glory asked anxiously, "If you don't mind, I'll sit this one out. Tell me all about the trip though." "That's fine. It's getting dark, though. Do you want to stay the night or take the portal back?" Thorn asked. "Stay the night!" Qibli blurted, "I mean, uh, please stay, if you don't mind." He tossed a hopeful look at Sunny. She smiled again. "I can't speak for my friends, but I'll stay." Her friends ended up agreeing to spend the night in the Scorpion Den, though. They set up camp beside the oasis, and Qibli shifted so Sunny was curled up by his wing. He felt sleep pulling on his eyelids and gave in. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)